Favor
by SoullessSinner
Summary: Eren wakes up after his fight with Annie to find himself back in his room at the castle, only he's not alone. Captain Levi is with him and asks Eren for an unusual favor. How will Eren react? Characters are a little OOC. Ereri. Top!Eren, Bottom!Levi. One-shot. COMPLETE.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did I would make all of my OTPs canon. Also, sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I don't know what was going through my mind when i wrote this.**

My sea green eyes open to the darkened walls and ceiling of my cell. I place my hand against my forehead and sigh. How many days has it been since my last fight with Annie? I remember vague details about the whole fight, I don't even know how I got back here. Did Mikasa bring me? Armin? I sit up slightly in bed and notice that my wrists are not chained.

"Oh, you're finally awake, brat." I look over to see Captain Levi sitting on the edge of the bed. His raven locks shine in the dimly lit dungeon. He turns to look at me with his silvery-blue eyes. He looks down, hesitates, then shakes his head. It's as though he's having an internal debate with himself.

"Jaeger, could you do me a favor?"

I scratch the back of my head for a while before saying, "What is it?"

Levi crawls towards me on the bed. I scoot back and feel my back hit the headboard. Levi straddles me and threads his hands into my hair. He moves closer so his mouth is right next to my ear. "Fuck me." He lightly whispers.

I thrust my head back and accidentally bang it on the stone wall behind me. "W-What?"

The Corporal thrusts his tongue into the shell of my ear and licks up the length of it. "I said I want you to fuck me." He grounds his hips against my own, causing my erection to spring to life. "I know you want to. You want to see me writhing under you as you thrust your big titan dick into my ass. You want to hear me moan your name as I cum over the both of us."

I push Levi away from me and brace my hands on his shoulders.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this with me? I mean, there are others who would love to take you. For example, Commander Erwin."

Levi's lip curls in disgust. "Don't make me throw up my dinner, kid. Why would you think I would want Erwin?"

"Because you two are so close. You're always together and I can see that he loves you by the way he looks at you."

A sharp pain vibrates down my cheek and I stare at Levi as he lowers his palm. His hand reaches out and grips my collar. He tugs me forward and kisses me. My eyes widen as a small tongue licks the seam of my lips. I part my lips out of surprise and gasp when Levi's tongue touches mine. We explore each others mouths before Levi breaks away, cheeks a dark cherry red.

"And that, you bitch, is why you need to shut the fuck up and take me." He moves his hands so that they are laying on the zipper of my pants. I try to move his hands away, but he only grips the zipper tighter and pulls it down. His long slender fingers gently run over the slight bulge in my pants. I clamp my mouth shut to keep myself from moaning loudly. The Corporal slides his hand underneath my boxers and continues his assault on my hardened cock.

"Ah!" I moan out at the feeling of Levi's hand wrapped around my shaft. I part my lips to allow heavy pants to escape as Levi's slim fingers slide up and down my shaft. Suddenly, those fingers leave my cock. I look down to see the Corporal staring at my penis. He gazes up at me through his lashes.

"I-I...I don't think...Corporal you don't have to...AH!"I moan loudly as Levi gives my leaking head an experimental lick. The pad of his tongue swipes at the pre-cum gathered at the tip before he descends lower to lick the dark vein lining the base of my dick. I bite into the material of my shirt sleeve as Levi engulfs my cock with his mouth. He bobs his head down slowly then brings his mouth to the very tip of my length before letting it slip out from in-between his lips. His hands reach up to unbutton his shirt. I watch as the unwanted material falls down his pale shoulders.

"Come here." Levi says and curls his finger into the threads of my shirt. He leans up and seals my lips into a kiss again. I brace my hands on his hips and continue moving them until they are resting against his ass. I dig my nails into said ass and Levi releases a slight whimper.

"Asshole." He curses and bites my collarbone. My limbs stiffen as the pleasure from the bite settles in them. Levi's hands find my pants and begin pushing them down my hips. I help him until my legs are free from their confines. I grab my pants from Levi and throw them over my shoulder.

"Idiot, they're gonna get wrinkled that way."

"You seriously give a shit about my pants?" I ask before moving my head to his shoulder. I kiss and suck and lick at his neck before moving to his nape. I roughly sink my teeth into the soft flesh and hear Levi moan rather loudly. I pull back to find him panting with half-lidded eyes and a pale blush dusting his cheeks.

"Are you sensitive here?" I ask and brush my fingers over the bite mark I left. Levi shivers and tries to smack my hand away, but I press down harder until Levi whimpers again. "Who knew that humanity's strongest's nape was extremely sensitive. Especially since it's the same place we cut to kill the titans." I skim my fingers over it again before pulling away from Levi. My fingers trace the smooth contours of his chest before I lean down to take one of his nipples into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the bud and hear the gasp that Levi makes. He buries his fingers into my chocolate locks before tugging on it, telling me to continue. I push his hands away and run my hands over his still clothed legs.

"Just take them off, you ass." Levi harshly says.

I brace my hands against his hips and lean down to toy with his zipper, using my tongue. I pull it between my teeth and slowly move it down until Levi smacks my head and pushes me away. He quickly shrugs out of his pants and throws them behind us.

"I am sick and tired of your shit Eren." He latches his fingers onto his briefs before pulling them down, revealing his throbbing erection. I lean down to lick a trail down it before engulfing it with my mouth. Levi's backside bows off the bed and he arches his back. I release his erection and hook my hands underneath his knees. I lift his backside up so that my face is mere inches from it.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Levi asks from his position on the bed. In answer, I lick his thigh before making a trail all the up to his entrance. I circle my wet appendage around the tight ring of muscle before I begin to pitch it inside. Levi groans and throws his head back. His hips move back so that his asshole can swallow my tongue. I continue my ministrations, administering small licks into the warm heat inside his ass before I remove my tongue. I wipe my tongue of the wetness dribbling down it before I bring my hand up to my face. I insert three fingers into my mouth and coat them thoroughly with my saliva. I remove them and line them up with Levi's ass. The first finger slides in easily, but he winces when the second is added. I thrust the two fingers in and out until I feel the muscle relax. Then I ease his asshole to open more with the third finger. Levi fists his hands in the sheets and turns his head. When I deem him thoroughly stretched, I slide my fingers out and reach to rid myself of my shirt before throwing it somewhere in the room and crawling on top of Levi. I begin to pry open his entrance. I'm halfway through when I stop and look into his eyes.

"You sure you still want to do this?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know, we're both naked, your dick is already half inside me, I think we'll just call it quits right about now." He lightly smacks my shoulder. "You damn brat, don't use your brain for shit." He whispers. I move a little more before sheathing myself inside him. Levi tenses below me and I look down to see his pained expression.

"Does it hurt that badly?"

"I have a motherfucking cock stuck up my fucking ass, what do you think?" He says before wincing a little. "Just keep still for a second, I'll adjust to it in a few minutes." I nod and reach my hand out to lace our fingers together. To distract Levi, I brush light kiss along his collarbone, his forehead, and his neck. Levi thrusts his hips up after a while. "Move." He says. I nod and pull my cock all the way out before I roughly slam back in. Levi jolts against my chest as I repeat the action three more times. I grab his waist and shift our positions so that I'm lying down with Levi straddling me. I thrust up into the tight heat of his ass and he brings his hips down to meet my thrusts. I watch as Levi bounces on my cock and screams when I shift a bit to readjust myself.

"Hit right there again." He commands. I follow his request and angle my hips before hitting the same spot. He throws his head back and claws his fingers down my chest. I push Levi off of me and have him get on his hands and knees. I re-enter him and moan at the tight sensation I feel whenever I move to thrust. Levi's arms give out. He lies there with his ass still in the air and cries out when I hit his prostrate again. I can feel him tighten around me and I squeeze his hips.

"Eren, I'm going to-"

"I know. Me too."

I thrust into his hot ass faster and he clenches around me and throws his head back to shout my name to the heavens. His cum spurts out and soaks the sheets below us. I continue thrusting until my body can't handle it anymore and I cum inside Levi. We both collapse on the bed with Levi muttering something underneath me.

"What?" I ask.

"I said get off of me. You're too fucking heavy." He wipes his fingers against the sheets. "Disgusting. It's going to be weeks before these stains will fully come out. And another thing," He says and grabs my shoulder harshly. "Cum inside me again and I will cut off your dick. And you'd better hope that it grows back." I nod and Levi leans up to plant a short yet sweet kiss to my lips. He lays back down on the bed and has me lay behind him, so we're spooning. I kiss the sensitive part of his neck before wishing him a goodnight and settling down for bed.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?" I say, half-asleep.

"I...uh...I love you. Even if you're a fucking titan." Levi says.

I kiss his forehead and wrap my arms around his waist. "I love you too."


End file.
